deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze is a character from the anime/manga series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bardock vs Minato Namikaze (Completed) * Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Minato Namikaze * Minato Namikaze vs. Yoruichi Shihōin (Completed) Battles Royale * Big Three Father Battle Royale (Flourine) * Four Hokage Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Brook (One Piece) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Gardevoir * Lusamine * Monkey D. Dragon (One Piece) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Raven Branwen (RWBY) History Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village. He was the student of Jiraiya, and Sensei to Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. He was famous in life for his speed, leading to being dubbed The Leaf's Yellow Flash. He died during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, sacrificing his life to seal half of the Nine-Tails' Chakra into himself, and the other half into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Minato Namikaze **Alias: The Yellow Flash *Height: 5'10" | 179.2 cm *Weight: 145 lbs | 66.1 kg *Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village *Minato's hobby was reading; Jiraiya's novels were his favorite. *Minato wished to fight Jiraiya. *Minato's favorite food was Kushina's homemade cooking. Ninja Training *Medium-high Chakra reserves (Large Chakra reserves as Kurama's Jinchuriki) *Superhuman strength & speed *Expert in stealth & ambushing *Trained by Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Fukasaku & Shima. *Chakra Styles **Fire Style **Wind Style **Lightning Style **Shadow Style (Yin Style) **Light Style (Yang Style) Taijutsu *Trained in the basic Taijutsu taught at the Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. Jiraiya helped hone his skills when he was under his tutilage. Experience during the Third Great Ninja War honed his skill even further. Ninjutsu *Rasengan **Is the creator of the Rasengan, having taken three years to master it. **Rasengan Barrage **Father-Son Rasengan (Teamattack with Naruto) *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Sensory Jutsu *Chakra Transfer Jutsu *Flying Raijin Jutsu **Allows the user to instantly teleport to and from any previously marked locations. **Flying Raijin: Level 2 **Teleportation Barrier **Rasen-Flash Super-Circle Dance Howl Stage Three **Flying Raijin Formation Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu (Toads) **Combined Summoning Jutsu **Summoning: Bring Down The House Jutsu **Contract Seal ***Has the ability to remove direct control of a summoned creature from their summoner, assuming the creature is doing so against their will. *Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal **In exchange for the user's life, can be used to seal anyone away into the stomach of the Death God, provided they have enough Chakra to do so. Minato used it to split the Nine-Tails' Chakra in half, sealing one half in himself and the other in his newborn son. Weapons *Flying Raijin Kunai 'Sage Mode' *Taught to Minato by Fukasaku (Presumably) *Minato gains yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes *Is very inexperienced with Sage Mode, requiring long amounts of time to collect the Chakra necessary to enter the form, however has better mastery over it than his Sensei, Jiraiya. (Minato can enter Sage Mode on his own, and doesn't gain Toad like features.) *Sage Jutsu (Senjutsu) **Gathers natural energy from the environment and combines it with the user's own Chakra: increasing their power. ***The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ***Allows Minato to refuel his Chakra so long as there is enough natural energy to do so. **Senses surroundings and can detect Chakra: allowing Minato to locate other Ninjas and thus avoid ambushes. **Natural Energy is harmful towards Chakra absorbing techniques, as a lack of control over it can turn the user into a frog statue. Kurama (Former) *AKA the Nine-Tailed Fox *A kaiju made of pure Chakra that, after being split in halves, had it's Chakra sealed into Minato prior to his death. *Immeasurable chakra reserves, the highest reserves in the world, excluding some Otsutsuki Clan members and the Ten-Tails. *Can sense negative emotions & natural energy *Techniques **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode **Tailed Beast Bomb ***Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms **Tailed Beast Shockwave **Tailed Beast Telepathy **Nine-Tails Twister **Nine-Tails Beam **Wind Style Jutsu **Fire Style Jutsu Feats *Since he was a child, has been able to move faster than a well trained human eye can track, a feat requiring speed of well over 9,000 mph. With Flying Raijin, can move instantaneously. *Reacted to and avoided the Fourth Raikage's lightning speed at last second, putting his reaction time at well over 220,000,000 mph. *With his teleportation barrier, was able to deflect Tailed Beast Bombs from both the Nine-Tails and Ten-Tails, saving the lives of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Allied Shinobi Forces respectively. *Defeated Obito Uchiha, who's Mangekyo Sharingan essentially allowed him to become intangible. *Sacrificed his life to split the Nine-Tails Chakra in half, sealing one half in himself and the other in his son in hopes that he would be able to gain control over that power and stop "Madara" in the future, where he could not. *With the Nine-Tails Chakra, managed to use Flying Raijin on the entirety of the Allied Shinobi Forces, albiet was exhausted after doing so. Flaws *Despite having decent Chakra reserves, can run out and be exhausted. Has mastered Chakra control in order to postpone this from happening. *Could not save Obito Uchiha from his 'death', as he was busy on another mission at the time, ignorant to the events that had took place. *Could not save Rin Nohara from becoming the Three-Tails Jinchuriki, and her subsequent death, as he was busy on another mission at the time, ignorant to the events that had took place. *Could not figure out that Obito Uchiha was the one who attacked the Hidden Leaf Village on the day of his son's birth, jumping to the conclusion it was Madara Uchiha (A reasonable assumption). Obito, after Minato was reanimated, ridiculed him for this. *Had not mastered Sage Mode to the same extent as his son, and requires large amounts of time to gather the Nature energy required to enter Sage Mode. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators